The present invention relates generally to information transmission systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for detecting tampering with an information transmission system.
Information transmission, such as transmission between two computers in an office building, is often accomplished by sending the desired information through an information transmission line that interconnects the two computers. However, it is often required that this information be protected from surveillance or intrusion. If the entire building, or complex of buildings, is secured to a suitable level, the transmission of information presents fewer problems. However, as is often the case, a building may include different levels of security. As such, an information transmission may be required to travel from one room having a high level of security to another room having a high level of security by passing through a relatively low security area. In these situations, it is necessary to secure the information or the information transmission line as it passes through the low security area.
To secure the information, some facilities employ information encryption. The information is encrypted before it is transmitted and is decrypted at the receiving point. However, encryption systems can be expensive and complicated to operate, and tends to slow the information transmission.
In other situations, the information transmission lines are secured using sensors. The sensors are positioned adjacent the information transmission lines to detect any sort of tampering that may occur. Typical sensors include line-of-site long-range beam sensors, infrared sensors, and/or vibration wire. These sensors function best when they are designed as part of the building. However, when retrofitting them into an existing building, problems arise that make them difficult and costly to install and maintain. In addition, many of these systems require a straight, unobstructed path between the higher security areas to function properly.